Sired To My Love
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: 4X07My Brothers Keeper-Takes place at the end of 4x07,and what I think should happen or what will happen.After Damon and Elena's affair what will happen to Stefan?Caroline emotionally stressed over this ordeal who is there with open arms?Jeremy is still hunting vampires and who will be his next victim?Most of all what is Professer Shane up to with Hayley and Tyler?Delena
1. Sired

_**Sired To My Love**_

I Do Not Own TVD!

* * *

Caroline thought over Elena's actions through out the day and noticed she was agreeing a lot more with Damon then ever before. Listening to Damon when she was told to kill Conner wasn't the only thing she listened to after she had gotten turned. Agreeing about the red dress, Damon saying she had to drink from the vein not being able to keep down the blood of animals or blood bags what vampire couldn't do that? Even if it was possible it was very rare. And when Elena was worried about Jeremy, Damon came into the problem and told her to relax and she forgot all about her problem just by a few words from Damon of all people. Caroline couldn't believe this was happening, Elena sired to Damon? That made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to think about how Stefan felt…

"You don't think that's possible? Do you!" Stefan shouted standing up and pacing back and forth his head buried in his palms. He grabbed hold of a near by vase and threw it at the wall, as it hit the wall it shattered into many pieces and fell to the floor with a crash. Caroline's arms went in front of her face on reflex. With her vampire speed she pushed Stefan on the couch, she didn't want him braking anything else out of rage. She sat down beside him and brought him into a hug to comfort him. She didn't know if her theory was correct, she knew something was up with Elena and it wasn't normal, but supernatural.

* * *

"Jeremy cant live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat out told me she didn't like me this way.." Elena spoke taking a sip of her whiskey. " I think its safe to say I'm not good at this vampire thing" Looking down into her glass she looked at her reflection. Damon glanced and shifted so he was facing her more.

"Wanna know what I think?" Elena's head looked up from seeing her self in the semi-dark liquid. As if he read her mind he continued.

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive" A small smile spread on her lips, Damon's lips mimicking her own smile. Elena thought over it for a few seconds. Her feelings for Damon only heightened since she turned and she could feel her body grow warm at the thought. Biting her lip she looked at him.

"That dance they had today reminded me of whe-" Elena had gotten cut off and was stunned.

"When we danced together?" Just that thought of her self dancing with him again made her heart flutter. She nodded and took a drink.

"I wanted to dance with you today" Looking over at his eyes as if asking if they could dance together. Damon stood with grace and held out his hand like a gentleman. Elena took sight of his hand in front of her and she looked up into his eyes again and this action brought a smile to her lips. Taking his hand in hers, he led them over toward the fire, Elena put one of her hands on his shoulder, the other in his hand. His right hand went to her waist an his left was joined with hers. There wasn't any music in the background but the moment itself was romantic. Their faces were extremely close, during their dance Damon put his forehead on the right of her face. She had the nerve to kiss him, her feelings were unbelievable, maybe even stronger then her feelings for Stefan had been. His breathing tickled her cheek but she continued to stay calm and just enjoy this time they were having together. Damon let go of her waist and spun her bringing her back and crashing his lips to hers. The dance had stopped right there at that moment, cause Elena's hands found their way into his hair and knotting her fingers into his dark locks of hair. Damon's hands found the small of her back and her neck pulling her closer to him. Using her super speed she pushed Damon up against the wall and pushed things over in the process. Ripping open his button up shirt, her hands soon found his chest and her hands roamed. Through out this they continued to make out and Elena couldn't believe this was really happening but she liked the feeling, so she wasn't going to stop. Damon pulled away and started to kiss down her neck, a soft moan left Elena's mouth. Damon switched the position and she was now pressed up against the wall while he continued to kiss his way down her neck. He grabbed hold of her thighs, lifted her up and brought her legs around his waist. Elena's hands stopped roaming his chest and stopped Damon so she could continue kissing his soft lips. Everything was going so quickly their hands had a mind of their own and continued the rough touches.

Damon sped up to his bedroom and he let Elena on the floor as they got inside the door. Shutting and locking the door she smirked at Damon and pushed him onto the bed and sat on his torso, kissing his lips roughly. Damon took control not long after and he rolled her over so he was straddling her. Grabbing the hem of her dress he pulled it up over her head, revealing her lace bra and panties. Tossing the dress to the floor he kissed her jaw down her neck and to her collar bone. A series of moans left her lips. Damon suckled on her neck, leaving small purplish love marks. Elena brought her hands down to Damon's pants and started fumbling with the belt that kept those tight pants on his hips. Unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning his pants, Damon took of his pants and threw them across the room and rolled Elena back on the bed and now she took her spot on top of him again. She pushed Damon down on the bed and kissed him with force. She dragged her hands down his hard chiselled chest, his hands tangled into her hair and was caressing her cheek. Damon groaned when his tongue met hers in a war. His hands had found their way to her breasts and fondled them, flipping them selves again Damon was on top and was kissing down the valley of her breasts down to her stomach.

"Damon.." Elena moaned, her hands went into his dark hair and she arched her back. The soft sound of her voice was driving Damon crazy the way she was whispering out his name. Damon pulled back and looked into her eyes that were blood red with passion and love for this man. Sitting up she buried her face into his neck and kissed it softly. She pulled back veins started to grow under her eyes. Elena bit into his soft skin and started drinking his blood. Damon groaned stroking her hair and then in the moment his fangs dug into her neck like a knife through butter. Soon enough they had enough of their fill and pulled back blood dripping down their lips. Wiping the blood from his lips, he leaned forward and licked the blood from Elena's chin to her lips to kiss her passionately.

* * *

Caroline had started to clean the broken vase from the floor. Stefan left a few minutes ago, he had a lot on his mind so he was going to go talk to Matt and inform him what was going on with Elena. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Elena could be sired to Damon. The thought of it itself sounded impossible. Caroline had no idea how it was possible for this to happen. Thinking back to Klaus she thought that she could ask him about it and see if he knew anything about the problem. He's been alive for hundreds of years so he should know something right? We can trust him now that he's trying to help cure Elena, right? These questions ran through her head again and again as she picked up the last piece of glass. She carried it to the kitchen and tossed it into the garbage can. Her thoughts went back to that special someone she had a date with today, thinking about him brought her lips into a smile. 'He shared to me that at one point in his life he thought about being a human again.. I'm surprised..' Walking back to the living room she crashed on the couch and pulled a blanket over her self. Her eyes were about to close and drift off into sleep when the door bell rang annoyingly. Groaning she jumped up off the sofa and sped over to the door. She opened it a bit as if to be careful, she glanced through the door and saw Klaus. Opening the door fully she looked annoyed.

"Coming here to get another date out of me?" Caroline questioned jokingly. She shot him a playful glare and her ideal smile.

"May I come in Love?" Klaus spoke smirking, Caroline stepped aside and aloud him in. She shut the door behind him and he walked into the living room.

"So why are you really here?" Caroline said walking past him and sitting back in her place on the sofa. He took a seat next to her as she turned her whole body toward him.

"Stefan told me of Elena's actions and your suspicions about Elena being sired to Damon" Klaus said laying his arm on the back of the couch and shifted to look at her more. " All these years I've never quite seen something like how Elena is acting but It could just be her heightened feelings taking over her thoughts."

"But what happens if I'm actually right? Then what? She's going to stay with Damon? That can not happen!" Caroline cried out looking right into Klaus's bright blue eyes "I want Elena to have her own thoughts and not agree with Damon and do every thing he says! I don't need my best friend to turn out like Tyler did.." Her voice started to crack and tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall. Klaus looked her with a guilty expression, he had felt extremely guilty at this moment.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." Klaus looked back at her with a heartfelt expression. Bring his fingers to her face he wiped away the falling tears. Caroline's lips trembled, as she launched onto Klaus her hands wrapped around his neck and she cried on his shoulder.

"I forgive you about Tyler and how he was sired to you but… I don't know what will happen if it changes Elena completely.. I couldn't live with it…"She mumbled quietly into his neck. Klaus wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair with the other trying to comfort her.

"Everything will be fine Caroline, I'm sure of it" Klaus spoke hugging her tightly. Caroline soon fell asleep cuddling into Klaus's side, He decided not to bring her up in case of waking her so he stayed on the couch and soon fell asleep him self.

* * *

**A/N:** So I was really looking forward to **_My Brothers Keeper_**, mostly because Delena and Klaroline, But I really wanted to do a Vampire Diaries story because ive been in love with this story and this couple since the beginning! I didnt make a story sooner cause i have so many storys on the go and Im just really lazy sometimes and so much school work and what not. Anyways please comment if you like so far, I know it was mostly what was from the episode but you know what? I had to add it in, Im sure the next chapter (if this gets continued, All up to you if it should get continued) will be better! I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully you like the soon to come next chapter! c:


	2. Mystic Falls

_**Sired To My Love**_

I Do Not Own TVD!

Damon groaned when the sun shine seeped into the room from the open window on the other side of the room. His mind was hazy. Last night had been a blur of passion and romance. It couldn't of been any better. A smile shown up on his lips as he turned to look at Elena that was cuddled in the pillow beside her. Her hair stuck off and flowed down her naked back. Moving closer to her he draped his arm over her waist and place his head in the crook of her neck. He left butterfly kisses that trailed down her shoulder.

"Damon.." She moaned out and turned her head toward him and kissed him softly. She turned all the way and lay her head on his chest. Damon rested his head on the top of hers and stroked her back lovingly.

"Last night was amazing" Elena mumbled out still half asleep. She bit her lip softly the memories of last night came back to her. Her cheeks brightened with a red tint.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... I think you found it" Damon chuckled and moved his head to look down at her. She smiled and tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't of asked for a better person then Damon. He saw her tears, leaned down and kissed away the fallen tears. Raising her hand she brought it to his cheek and cherished it. Kissing him one more time before she sat up, covering her self with the blanket. Stretching she removed the blanket from her self, stood beside the bed and walked over the shower in Damon's room. Damon got off the bed as well and walked over to Elena. She turned the tap on the shower and the shower head spewed out warm water and she looked over at Damon that was right behind her. Grabbing hold of his hand she led him into the shower. Hot water ran over their bodies as Damon grabbed the shampoo on the ledge, put some in his hand and brought his hands up to Elena's head. He mixed the shampoo into her hair until it was full of bubbles. Elena did the same to Damon as they walked into the water to rid the suds from their hair. They did the same cycle with the conditioner and soon went to the body wash. They washed each others bodies all over and were out of the shower. Damon grabbed their towels and he wrapped his around his hips and Elena around her upper body and fell till it met her mid thigh. A knock came to the door and Damon was the first to start walking toward the large door. Elena on the other hand went and roamed her suit case to find panties and bra and something to wear. Damon opened the door and didn't say a word about who it was.

"Damon, Who is it?" Elena called over to him. No answer. She walked over to the door and peered out to see who it was Damon moved out of the way and there was Stefan standing in the hall way with a shocked expression. Time had frozen at that moment.

* * *

Caroline was the first to wake up. She had expected to be in her big comfy bed but instead she lay on the sofa with a hard pillow, or so she thought. She groaned and leaned up not thinking of the 'pillow'. She turned her head and she saw Klaus with his head leaned back, asleep. Never in her life did she think this is what Klaus looked like sleeping, He looked peaceful and at rest from all the drama through out Mystic Falls. Over all she was shocked and didn't know what to do. When was he going to wake up? Wait.. What time is it? She glanced at the coffee table where her cell phone lay. Picking it up she checked the time and it was 10:30. _'Im Hungry…' _Caroline thought. Carefully standing up making sure not to wake Klaus she went into the kitchen. _'Wait… what does Klaus like?'_ Making her mind up by just making something simple she made her way to the refrigerator and grabbed eggs and bacon. Caroline made sure she had all she needed like a frying pan, a egg turner, plates, mugs and what not. Before she started making anything she turned on the coffee percolator. Soon enough the eggs and bacon were done and before they were finished she had put the toast in the toaster. She then got a tray and placed both plates that contained their food and both coffee mugs. Walking into the living room where Klaus was still sleeping. She stepped over his legs and placed the tray on the coffee table softly. Caroline turned to look at him and placed her hand on his arm softly.

"Klaus, wake up" She murmured quietly, rubbing up and down his arm to wake him up. Klaus stirred slightly, and cracked open his blue eyes. He used his forearms to lean forward a bit. Looking over at Caroline he had a small smile form on his lip, and then he started to chuckle. Caroline was confused about why he was chuckling, she got more confused when he started to snicker. She pulled back her hand and her eye brows knitted together.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Caroline questioned folding her arms across her chest. Klaus sat up and brought his hand up to her hair.

"Sweet heart, your hair is a bit of a mess" Caroline's expression changed and she swatted his hand away from her head and she started smoothing out her hair as she glared at him. He just smirked at her.

"I made breakfast, its going to get cold if we don't eat now" Caroline mumbled, obviously Klaus still heard it. "I didn't know what you liked so I just made something simple if that's okay" She said taking her plate and fork from the tray and sitting back on the sofa with her legs crossed. "Oh yeah an I didn't know how you like coffee so I-"

"Love, It's fine the way it is." Klaus said picking up his plate and fork from the tray also and started to eat.

"So, what are we going to do about Elena?" Caroline asked taking a bite of her toast. Damon and Elena couldn't be together and she would make sure of it if it was the last thing she does.

"We're just going to have to go along with it until we come up with a solution, or until we get Jeremy to kill as many vampires as he can so we can finish that damned map on his arm and find the way to get the cure" Klaus explained. Caroline nodded understanding there really wasnt much we could do at the time.

* * *

"Stefan?" Elena spoke before either one of them. Tightening her towel around her body.

"Well isn't this awkward" Damon said looking over to Elena. "Go get dressed" Damon shut the door and walked over to his drawers and opened it to find underwear. Grabbing a pair an getting his black jeans and black button up shirt. He put them on and left the room buttoning up his shirt and went down stairs to find Stefan sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Brother" Damon said as he walked toward where he was and sat on the other sofa beside the coffee table.

"I'm worried about Elena" Stefan spoke in a deep voice as he stood up.

"What about her? She broke up with you didn't she?" Damon scoffed and leaned back relaxing.

"She's sired to you and you took advantage of her" Stefan glared daggers at Damon. Damons eye brows knitted together and gave Stefan his signature look.

"Sired? And what makes you think that Saint Stefan?" Damon tensed and stood up as well.

"Caroline came up with a suspicion about Elena being sired to you because all day today and before she has been agreeing to do what you say, You say you like the red dress, she says she liked the red dress, you say kill Conner, she kills Conner." Stefan explained waving his hands every where trying to get his point across "It all makes sense Damon."

"Now your agreeing to every thing Vampire Barbie says?" Damon questioned Stefan and looking at him as if her were idiotic. Damon walks over to his whiskey from the fridge and grabs him self a cup and pours it in.

"You have no choice but to help me investigate and see if her theory is correct and Elena is indeed sired" Stefan ignored Damon's remark an demanded that he was going to help figure all this out.

"Ill help you but when I prove that Elena isn't sired to me, you have to leave Mystic Falls" Damon growled out, being irritated with this whole problem his brother had started.

* * *

"Jeremy you have to learn to not try and kill any vampires that you used to love like Elena and Damon, Stefan, Caroline." Matt explained taking the stakes Jeremy insisted on making. He had tried to convince him to stop but that only turned to unpleasant conversations. Jeremy continued to sharpen the stake he had in his hand and carving out the hunters symbol.

"Matt my job is to continue out what Conner didn't finish, have a vampire free world, to wipe out their existence." Jeremy said placing down the finished stake and started on another.

"Were talking about your sister Jer! How could you hurt your own sister?" Matt argued with Jeremy.

"Elena may be my sister but she's a vampire!" Jeremy stood up and slammed the stake on his bed side table. Jeremy pushed past Matt and quickly went down the stairs opened the front door and slammed it on the way out. Matt sighed and looked out side the window and saw Jeremy leaving and Bonnie trying to stop him. He ran down the stairs and opened the door as Bonnie saw Matt she walked up the set of stairs and came inside the house. Bonnie shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong with Jeremy?" Bonnie questioned, looking up at Matt. This is the first time he's seen Bonnie since she started doing magic again.

"We had a argument about Elena…" He said with sad expression on his face.

"What's going on with Elena? I haven't been answering any ones calls or texts lately" Bonnie said walking into the kitchen and leaning on the counters.

"Well ever since Jeremy killed that vampire a few days ago he's been having these dreams of killing vampires one of them being Elena" Matt spoke leaning over the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said shocked, she had really missed out on a lot in only a day. She made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Stefan had made Jer kill another vampire for the hunters mark to spread, it spread but now Jeremy insists on killing every vampire in Mystic Falls, to fulfill what Conner didn't, That's including killing Elena." Matt murmured at the end. Bonnie's eyes widened at what he was saying, this did not sound a thing like Jeremy. Obviously he was being controlled by this curse of The Five. She took a drink of her water while listening as he continued.

"By the way Stefan came over last night to tell me about what Caroline thought about Elena's strange behaviour lately. Stefan said they are suspecting that Elena is sired to Damon…" This made Bonnie go into a coughing fit.

"Okay tell me I'm just hearing things and I didn't just hear you say that its possible that Elena's sired to Damon!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Guys I'm extremely excited to know that you are enjoying it so far and hopefully I get another chapter done tomorrow, cause its unlikely I will update during the weekdays, because of school and such.**By the way, Thank you to my 2 reviewers! Dani Salvatore and Mistress Angel! :D Love the support guys! **_**How is it so far? Please review it encourges me! c: **_


	3. 1942

**Sired To My Love**

I Do Not Own TVD!

* * *

"Where are we going to start with this so called investigation, dear brother of mine" Damon said mockingly gulping down the rest of the Bourbon in his glass and placing it down on the table.

"Well, lets start in 1942 when we were in New Orleans"

~Flash Back - New Orleans 1942 - Bourbon Street~

Damon took a shot from the bartender in front of him swallowed it throwing his head back. Slamming the shot glass on the table an looked over his shoulder to Stefan.

"Brother, sit down and have a few drinks with me" Damon slurred, looking at Stefan who just looked down upon him. Stefan took a seat beside him signalling the bartender over toward him.

"Two glasses of your best American Whiskey" Stefan said, He knew that was Damon's favourite. Lexi strode over to them and stood behind Stefan.

"Stefan can you go for a second, I need to have a chat with Damon" Lexi said looking at Stefan with pleading eyes. Stefan being the brother who cooperates he stood and took his leave. Lexi still stood and waited till Stefan was out of hearing distance. She looked over at Damon with hard eyes.

"Stefan is better off alone, then with you" She growled out, She was trying to protect Stefan, she knew Damon was a bad case and she didn't need Stefan turning out like Damon had.

"What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?" Damon was getting frustrated with Lexi she had always had a problem with him and it wasn't likely her feelings of hate would change. It wasn't his fault Stefan and him were vampires it was Stefan's. Damon thought everything that had happen with them becoming vampires and the Katherine thing was Stefan's fault. Why did he get blamed for being the bad guy?

"The fact you never have been Damon" Lexi said sending Damon a death glare taking her leave and going to find Stefan. Damon wanted to send something flying across the room, his anger filled his body. The bartender came back with the glasses of whiskey and placed them on the counter top.

"Took you long enough" Damon spoke lowly and took his glass and downed half of it.

"Is this seat taken?" A feminine voice came to his ears. He turned his head to look at a woman with a dark red, skin tight dress. She wore bright red lipstick and her red hair flowed down in long tight curls.

"Not at all." Damon said looking ahead of him.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked curiously trying to see his face once again.

"Nothing that's to important" Damon looked back toward her. She had a pretty face that's for sure. Damon's frustrations could be taken out on her if he really wanted to. Compel her and weasel her into staying with him for a night. Any girl would do that for Damon with out compelling who wouldn't?

"My names Charlotte" The red head said smiling slightly.

"Damon" He said taking her hand, and kissing her knuckles softly. "Nice to meet you Charlotte"

~End of Flash Back~

"I remember I got intimate with Charlotte and I turned her, but I don't think she was sired to me" Damon said trying to remember back to 1942, It was hard to remember but it shouldn't of been that wasn't a long time for Damon since he's lived for so long. If a human heard of it they would probably not be able to remember it with their bad memory.

"I remember her agreeing with a lot of stuff you said after you turned her, Damon it is very possible" Stefan said standing up and walking to the door. "Meet me outside we're going to New Orleans to find her" Stefan said as he opened the door and shut it on his way out. Damon sighed as he walked up stairs to find Elena making his bed. He chuckled and she turned around at his chuckle and he walked over to her.

"Stefan and I have to go out of town today, Ill see you tomorrow" Damon said as she hugged him.

"Okay" She said disappointed that Damon had to leave.

"Ill call you okay?" Damon said pulling away from the hug and kissed her cheek. He quickly went over to his closet that had all black leather jackets in there. Grabbing one he shut the closet doors and made his way out the door, Elena followed him out and went down stairs with him as he opened the front door and left. Elena watched him leave as she went over to the sofa and sat down. What am I going to do today..? That thought ran through Elena's mind again and again.

* * *

"You heard right.." Matt spoke, as the door opened. Matt looked toward the door and Jeremy came in through the door. Deciding it was better that he just let Jeremy cool down he left him alone and let him go upstairs to his room.

"I cant believe this.. How could this happen? Especially when I'm working on my magic" Bonnie said, she didn't like this sire bond, if it happen to be true, what would happen? Would Elena turn out like Tyler? One sired friend was enough, we don't need a second friend sired to someone.

"Bonnie maybe you, Caroline and Elena should hang out tonight, I don't think Elena is aware of any this" Matt said, looking over at Bonnie, who was taking a drink of water. "One night of not working on your magic couldn't hurt right?" Matt asked.

"I guess not, right now I think Elena needs friends.." Bonnie said taking out her phone and bring up Professor Shane's number

'_I wont be able to practice magic tonight, I have some problems I have to help friends with' _She pressed send and put her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Ill go to Caroline's and tell her what we should do tonight, Ill fill you in and tell you what's going on?" Bonnie said the last part coming out more like a question then a statement. She grabbed her purse, waved bye to Matt and was on her way to the door. Opening it and shutting it on her way out.

"I hope Elena will be okay.." Matt said out loud and sighed heavily.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing today?" Caroline asked, picking up their dishes and bring them to the kitchen. Klaus walked into the kitchen as well and leaned on the counter top. Caroline placed the dirty dishes on the counter top, she opened the dishwasher. He chuckled softly and spoke.

"I'm not sure, I don't have much to do today, Possibly make Jeremy kill more vampires" Klaus spoke, bringing his arm up an grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb in thought. Caroline nodded not thinking about what he said. Her mind then wrapped around what he said and then her head shot up.

"Wait what!" Caroline shouted, so he was using Elena's brother to get the cure? And make him lose his sanity and go vampire crazy? I don't think so!

"You cant use Jeremy! He's Elena's brother, and if you keep using him for that cure for Elena for you to have your stupid hybrids, he will lose his sanity!" Caroline stood in front of him and was yelling in his face, she didn't fear him one bit, he may of said the other day that he could kill her if she continued to talk but she didn't care. Klaus didn't need people all up in his personal space so he pushed Caroline up against the counter top his hands were placed on either side of her on the counter.

"Caroline, stop yelling your giving me a head ach" Klaus said annoyed, mere inches away from each other. She could smell his cologne, might she say it smelt amazing…Her breathing was shallow and the closeness between them was making her skin heated. Caroline stared into Klaus's icy blue eyes. Her feelings for Klaus started cracking ever since yesterday, and being this close to him made her at a loss of words. She brought her arms in front of her and pushed on his chest. He backed away and she went back to putting dishes away in the dish washer as if nothing happen a second ago. She shut the dish washer, and that's when there was a knock on the door and the door opened. Caroline's eyes widen, she looked toward where Klaus was. This was wonderful look at the predicament she got her self into, she was lucky no one saw them this morning on the sofa!

"Caroline! Are you home?" The voice called. Caroline recognized the voice, then she knew who it was.

"Uh… Bonnie, I'm in the kitchen" Caroline called, and Bonnie's foot steps made their way to the kitchen and then she saw sight of her. Bonnie looked to the side and saw Klaus standing against the counter. She glared at him as she looked back to Caroline as if she was crazy.

"Why is he here?" Bonnie asked, looking back at him.

"Love" Klaus said and Caroline turned to look at him. "I'll leave now and let you and Witchy here to have a chat" Klaus finished as he stood up straight and started to leave the kitchen.

"Okay I'll talk to you later.." Caroline mumbled out as she watched him leave, and she knew he was gone when the door shut. She sighed heavily and her head was buried in her hands. God what was she going to do!

"Love? Does he always call you that?" Bonnie said annoyed with the hybrid. Caroline looked back up at Bonnie.

"Most of the time.. He needs to get things straight" Caroline murmured to her self.

"Anyways that's not why I came here… I came here to tell you we should have a girls night tonight, I told Matt I'd stop practicing magic for just today so we could hang out" Bonnie said with a smile. Caroline's mood lifted at this.

"Really? That's great!" She said excited and ran over to Bonnie and hugged her.

"Elena really needs her friends right about now" Bonnie spoke again and hugged her back. They pulled away from the hug.

"Well shouldn't we go and pick Elena up? We can hang out here because mom's not here tonight, she's out doing business" Caroline said grabbing her things, her car keys and took hold of Bonnie's hand. They rushed out of the house and shut the door quickly. Getting in the Caroline's car they backed out of the drive way and were on their way down the road to the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

**A/N: **Guys Im really enjoying your reactions! I really love to hear that your loving this so far! _**Thanks to lloveless9, Cappiesgirl23, Delena 1864, DelenaRain, nevergiveuphope27, Tiffboskie01, Guest - Maureen, For the support and reviewing!**_ Thanks to everyone who Favorited and Followed! I'll hopefully get another chapter sometime soon, and maybe one in the middle of the week if I have no homework and Im not busy! ;3;


	4. Update TT

**So… I haven't updated since forever ago and I know its terrible but do you still want me to continue with the story even though it was all about what I thought would happen after the whole sire bond thing since I know what happens now its really going to be hard to think of what I thought would happen. So I can change the story line a bit but it will be about the sire bond with Elena and Damon and what not just change it a bit? Review or PM me so I can approach on the story in a different note… Give me some ideas if you'd like ;w;**


End file.
